死Death Island
by Kheshire Cat
Summary: Numerous criminals- one giant death trap. Only three will survive. The main objective is to live, but making friends and finding love isn't going to hurt anybody... Right? Oh how wrong that question can be! HitsuHina, GinRan, IchiRuki Rated T for language
1. Welcome to Death Island

**Author's Note: **Heheh, hello! I know I'm like really suppose to finish my other story Don't Let It Die but my computer crashed and the five chapters I had written on it is now gone. I got this idea while watching Lego Star Wars and I just couldn't wait to post this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or it's characters! yada, yada

* * *

><p>It all started with taking the wrong plane. I mean, it's so easy to accidentally take the wrong flight right? Then you're like 'Damn it, I'll have to get off the first stop and just buy another plane ticket' Well, that's what I was thinking, but what if you never made it to the first stop? What if something strange happened to the pilots and the flight attendants to where it made them all suddenly past out at the same time?<p>

Freaky, right? It defiantly freaked me out. To make things better, you realize that there isn't many people left on the plane now. The rows of people in their seats just are just gone all of the sudden. I mean like, they just all disappeared into thin air along with the past out pilots and flight attendants.

The only people left were some of the toughest, scariest, and creepiest people I've ever seen, so far. Little did I know was that those people looked like the nicest people on earth compared to kind of things I was about to see...

* * *

><p>Okay, so there are 14 people left on this plane including me. There's me, Toshiro Hitsugaya, emo blondie, pretty boy, cue ball head, creepy smiling snake-looking guy, two girls with long orange hair with huge boobs, a red pineapple dude, a dude with spiky orange hair, a small pink haired girl on the back of a scary looking buff dude, a guy with a 69 on his face, and two short girls with black hair in the back seats.<p>

They all look pretty creepy, except for the two girls in the back and one of the orange haired girls, but still, there's 10 weird looking people here. More than I would ever want to meet. Why did all the kind and sweet looking people disappear and leave me with these guys?

While I'm asking questions, where the hell are we heading to? Why does it look like I'm the only one who is thinking that something is really wrong here? Everybody is looking so calm; can they not see that the people around them disappeared?

"Okay," one of the short girls in the back stood up. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" The girl yelled. Nobody, well except me, moved an inch at the sudden girl's outburst.

"What is going on?" Why is everybody being so calm about this? I'm not usually like this but the fact that everybody on this plane except for us is GONE and everybody is freaking acting like nothing happened is driving me crazy!"

Dead silence. I swore I could hear some crickets in the back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" She yelled even louder. Okay, so there are 11 people who scary on this plane. Please don't make it all 13 of them!

The orange spiky haired dude stood up. "Just quit yelling midget, we- UGHH"

Note to self: Don't mess with that girl. Also, never call her short.

She didn't even let him finish his sentence. She's quick, she got up, walked or should I say _ran_ to his seat, and kicked him where it hurts most.

"Don't call me a midget!" she practically spat in his face. They shared some glares for about a minute, and then the girl decided she was through with him and walked back to her seat.

"You already picked a fight someone. It's a new record." The girl next to her smiled.

I froze, she had the smile type of smile a friend of mine had, of course that friend moved and I didn't hear anything from her again. I would've never thought that someone who have the same smile as the only girl who broke my heart. Well that's a nice way to start this trip, remembering my ex-girlfriend.

Everybody was at their seat and said nothing. It was like that incident didn't even happen with the short girl and the orange hair dude. If this kept up I might be the one to yell at everybody next.

"I see land, it looks like an island!" the nice looking girl with orange hair said. "If everybody's gone does that mean we're gonna crash into it?"

I looked out the window. Yep, an island was there alright, and it was getting bigger by the second. Oh _great_.

"Attention everybody left on this plane." The intercom went off.

What the heck? I thought everybody was gone? Everybody else must have been thinking the same thing because we all had a similar expression, confusion.

"If you are here then you are all juvenile delinquents of some sort, or you've messed with something illegal. You were left on this plane as a punishment for your wrong doings. We do not care about your excuse for doing whatever you did." The voice sounded robotic.

I haven't done anything, well except break into homes and highjack cars. That's means everybody here must have done something like that, so much for nice people on this plane.

"You will land onto Death Island. You're allowed to bring only five items out of your suitcase or bag. Each of you will die some way or another, all except for three. The last three will be allowed to go home, your criminal files will be gone, and this will end up just being a wonderful life lesson to you."

"What? We are all gonna die! What kind of sick prank is this?" The same short girl yelled.

"I don't believe this." The guy with the 69 tattooed to his face said.

"It's like a survival thing right? Oh yeah, I'm so going to have fun at this!" the bald guy smiled.

Yep, I'm surrounded by creepy dudes.

To top it off, I have to beat all these guys if I want to live. It's not like I have any family to go but I would still like to live the rest of my life. I'm only 19.

"You all bought a plane ticket and 'accidentally' got onto the wrong plane."

So I'm not the only one who accidentally got onto this plane?

"By you getting onto this plane you officially agreed to play the game. Good luck to you all." You could hear someone letting their finger off of the button.

The plane rumbled as a light turned on, making the 'BUCKLE UP YOU SEAT BELTS' sign show. I did what it said, still not believing what I just got myself into.

My seat jiggled and it threw me around a little. I could see everybody trying to hold onto something to keep from shaking too much.

The plane stopped along with the noises as it slowed to a stop. The sign that said buckle up now said 'WELCOME TO DEATH ISLAND'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, what do you think? I rushed, I probably rush on every chapter 1 which probably isn't good since that's the first chapter people read when they click on the story, ^^ If you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm fully open to criticism!

**Also**, if you can tell what 13 people are on that plane, the first person who gets them all right gets to pick out a side pairing they would like to see in this story. Since I didn't know what kind of side pairings most people liked I created this mini contest!

Please review! They make me happy that at least somebody out there likes my ideas and writing style!

~Lullaby


	2. A Mistake?

**Author's Note: **Hello again! After waiting terribly too long, I decided to rise up from the dead to type this! I'm not kidding, I was dead for about a month. (Well, I felt dead.) But I came back so I could start writing again! Do I get any claps? No? Okay... My dear reviewers!-

Thanks to **IchiRuki45, MJLCoyoteStark, Himiko Areess, xCandyWish, Rivers of Angelic Roses, zAznCookiehz, dragonfirenightfang, InFieryPeace, ****Aurelia Artemee, Hidden,** **hinamorixhitsugaya24, ****AjIa-No-BaRa, **and last but not least, **HitsuxHina54KidxLiz** for being oh so awesome to review! I'm glad I got 13 reviews on my first chapter. Now I gotta work hard to make it twice as epic as I planned! (I had too many sweets...)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleh! or Bleach! or it's characters! or ice cream :'(

Oh, one more thing! For the side pairings, I had two people who got to chose. IchiRuki45 chose GinRan and MJLCoyoteStark chose IchiRuki. I'll have another challenge/contest thingy in the next chapter.

WAIT! One last thing... Nah, there's nothing. I just I'll let you read now...

* * *

><p>Where. The hell. Am I?<p>

I had to admit, the view would've looked awesome if I was looking at it as picture back at my house. Ah, my home, my warm, cozy home with an air conditioner blowing the perfect temperature into my living room, and my HD TV to top it all off. But no, I wasn't in my house, this wasn't a picture, and so, it did _not_ look awesome. Speaking of which, can I go home now?

First of all, there were vines. I'm mean like those thick vines, the ones that looked really tough and hard to cut through. Second of all, they were _everywhere_. That pretty much sucked, and it meant that I am probably going to stay near the shore for a while. Another thing was that the sand wasn't a very pretty thing to look at either. It's the brownish sand that just looked like dirt. Not the kind of sand people would (or want to) see on a vacation. Your basic palm trees managed to squeeze their way between the thick vines. There were as much trees as there were vines. I could tell that if I went into that mess, I shouldn't be counting on coming out soon. Can somebody please wake me up?

Damn it. How on earth did this happen? How do those people even know I'm a criminal? I've never been caught on tape. Do I have stalkers? Oh God.

I raised my hand and brushed my fingers through my untamed white hair. I looked out to the deep blue ocean to see no waves at all. Guess that means no surfing. I can take the "Surf to Australia" off my list of ways to escape from this place. I looked out toward the horizon hoping to see some sort of land. Of course, I didn't, just the clear blue sky meeting the ocean.

I sighed and picked up my things. We were only allowed five items, which sucked considering I didn't pack for a survival mission. I picked up the cheap knapsack the voices on the plane gave us to carry our belongings. When I say cheap, I mean cheap, like the faded green fabric that was already tearing off cheap. I opened it up and dumped everything onto the brown sand. Oh yes, brown sand to match the murky looking waters next to me.

I have a lighter, a pocket knife, my IPod, a crowbar, and an unopened water bottle. Ah, the amazing things I pack to go to New York. Now people may think it's stupid to bring an IPod, considering it'll run out of batteries, well not me! I've managed to get my hands on the new solar powered IPod. Oh how fast technology is.

So now what? Plan survival strategy? Dare I try to go through those vines? And food, I need a plan for food. Or take out my completion? Maybe, yeah, go search for the weakest link and kill them so I have a more likely chance of surviving? Nah, I wouldn't do that. I would wait for them to come to me. So, about the food problem… This sucks.

I decided in that in the end, I was going to be hungry. So I picked up my things and started out to look for a stick pointy enough to stab fish with. It's sad that that's the first thing that came to my head.

Finally, a thought about the other people came to head: Where the heck are they at? I turned around to look for a human's profile or something that would say "Hey, I'm one of those people who was riding on the death plane with you!"

Man, am I always this crazy thinking? Certainly not, I am a prodigy. Too bad I decided to use my prodigy gifts for evil. I was tempted, badly, by those signs saying "Come to the Dark Side. We have cookies!" I mean, c'mon! They have cookies! Like my lame excuse?

"Are you going to keep talking to yourself in your head or would you like to help us out?" A feminine voice called out behind me.

I turned around to see the girl who had an outburst on the plane and her friend. Great…

"I don't talk to strangers, especially two girls who magically appear on a beach next to me." I replied trying to get them away.

"Most guys would. I'm guessing you're gay?" The outburst girl retorted with a smirk.

"Kuchiki-san…" Her friend whispered. She looked nervous and shy, nothing how a criminal would look like. Though since she's here I shouldn't be judging her on her appearance whether or not she's the criminal type.

This Kuchiki chick put her hands on her hips and slowly let her smirk fade away. "Rukia Kuchiki." She pointed her index finger at herself. She then pointed to her friend. "Momo Hinamori. You are…?"

"…Toshiro Hitsugaya." I had a feeling they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. They both smiled like we were all friends here.

"Great, now we're not strangers. Off to the next criminal Hinamori!" Rukia turned and grabbed Hinamori's wrist. "See ya whitey!"

_Whitey?_ I growled not liking my new nickname. But hey, at least she's leaving.

"Oh and," She turned to look at me again. "I would find your food and get to a shelter before sundown. We have some real train wrecks with us. Cannibals included." With that she and Hinamori jumped into the vine covered jungle.

Cannibals included? Are you kidding me? How did she even know that? What did she mean off the next criminal? Don't tell me those two are off meeting every single person that was on the plane. Shouldn't they be finding food or shelter? Girls, I'll never understand them.

I grabbed my knapsack and actually thought about going into the jungle. My body felt heavy all of the sudden. It was like I was going numb, but at the same time, I still had almost complete control of all my limbs. My eyelids felt heavy and I was getting dizzy. Crap, I was not about to get gassed on this creepy island filled with people who need counseling or anger management classes. But in the end, I knew I was already too late to run.

I woke up in the same area as I fell asleep in. My eyelids still felt a little heavy but I could see light from the fresh morning sun shining

The only difference was Kuchiki and Hinamori were lying down about a couple of feet away from me unconscious. Still feeling a little drowsy I stood up and faced the two girls who looked like they could possibly be dead. I could see both of them still breathing though; I guess that was a good thing.

Kuchiki was tossed over on her side with her shoulder-length hair practically covering her face. Her blue tank top and knee length jean shorts were covered in sand and one of her white tennis shoes was missing. Hinamori somehow managed to keep her hair in a bun but her bangs were still just as tangled as Kuchiki's were. She was wearing and plain purple t-shirt and mid-thigh length khaki shorts.

Funny, I was wearing a black shirt that was just about appropriate to wear to church and regular jeans. They were obviously more prepared to be stranded in a hell hole more than I was.

I suddenly felt a shock in my left wrist. Right after my wrist itched like crazy.

"Mmh." They both mumbled almost at the same time. They were also feeling the itching sensation on their wrists.

Kuchiki sat straight up with her eyes still half asleep. Her hand was moving rapidly back and forth as she scratched her wrist. "W-why does this itch so much?" her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she continue to scratch her now red wrist.

"You're going to make it bleed." Hinamori laid there slowly scratching her own wrist.

"What did you do?" Kuchiki pointed a finger at me.

I backed away automatically. "I didn't do anything." I was fighting a war with the urge of scratching my wrist.

"What the hell…" Kuchiki stopped scratching and looked at her red wrist. "When did I get a tattoo there?"

My own itching went away so I looked at my wrist to find a tattoo there as well. "W-what the-" When I woke up this wasn't there. My wrist was still too red to see what it was.

"The number two?" Hinamori questioned as she looked at her arm.

"I have four." Kuchiki said pressing down on her wrist to stop any blood from flowing out. "What do you have?" she asked me.

I looked down and realized it was the number one inked into my skin. "Number one."

"One, two, and four, does that mean somebody else has number three and so on?" Hinamori asked rubbing her wrist.

"Let's go check." Kuchiki hopped up and offered her hand to Hinamori. "They all weren't that scary."

Hinamori reached up to take Kuchiki's hand. Right when it made contact they both immediately pulled back with a jump. "W-what was that?"

"That hurts." Kuchiki muttered and rubbed her wrist again. "Why the heck did this tattoo thing just sting me?"

"Same here." Hinamori said examining her wrist.

I looked at my tattoo. It was perfectly fine, I didn't feel anything.

"Let's try that again." Kuchiki held her hand out again and Hinamori reached for it again except this time with more caution. And again their hands touched and they winced as they pulled back.

Hinamori stood up and said. "That hurt more than the first time."

"Hitsugaya, give me your hand." Kuchiki commanded as she held her own out.

"Why?" I asked not really wanting to get shocked or whatever happened to them.

"Just give me your hand." She repeated.

This time I held my hand out for her to touch it. The second we touched my wrist burned and part of my fingers that made contact with her sting. I've never felt such a burn in my life. And I've been caught on fire many, many times.

"It's the same thing with him." Rukia said clutching her wrist. If it hurts this much after one time, I couldn't imagine how much pain she was feeling after three times.

Letting out a sigh Kuchiki turned to leave. "I'm going to go check out the other guys. You can stay here Hinamori, I know you don't really like those guys."

Hinamori nodded and threw her similar knapsack behind her back. "Do we still meet at the same place at sundown?"

Kuchiki nodded and started to run into the jungle once again.

Great, now I'm stuck with Hinamori. At least she doesn't give off a black aura.

Hinamori turned to me. "What are you still standing there looking like a retard? You aren't going to survive very long without food or shelter."

She definitely didn't look like the type to give demands but she looked like she would be helpful to have if you were on a stranded island. Which I am so, she couldn't be that bad.

"If you have any weapons I would keep them on handy. There has already been one guy who's been shot in the leg."

_Shot_? These people brought guns? "How do you know all of this?" I couldn't help but to wonder.

"Rukia and I don't like to sit around in the same place for long so we went to see out competition. Most of them weren't very nice. Despite your icy demeanor, you were considered the best to team up with." Hinamori stated.

"What do you mean best to team up with?" I didn't really like teams.

"We plan to be the final three. I don't want to die yet and I bet you don't want to either. So, are you willing to join us?" Hinamori looked at me sweetly. Out of all the girls who tried to flirt with me, I know they could've never pulled off that look.

After a few moments of silence she put on the puppy dogs eyes. No little kid looked as innocent as she did. Feeling my cheeks flush a little I turned my head and muttered, "…Fine."

Her face lit up and she smiled. How can she look so cute? "Great! When Rukia comes back she'll tell you the plan!"

Just after she said that an explosion went off in the distance behind me. The flames went up and disappeared leaving only the smoke lingering in the air.

"C'MON! WHAT KIND OF PUNY EXPLOSION WAS THAT?" Even though it was faint, because of the distance, I could still tell that was Kuchiki's voice.

Hinamori sheepishly smiled at me. "She's not usually like this. Trust me, you won't regret teaming up with us."

Despite the truth shining though her eyes, something told me this would probably be the biggest mistake I've ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hitsugaya teaming up with Hinamori? How could that be a mistake? Well actually... Nevermind, I'll let you find out. 死Death Island is full of secrets that will shock you. I'm terrible at keeping secrets so I can't wait until I can post the chapter that explains everything.

It's a short chapter (well short to me) so you can expect a longer chapter next time! And again, I'm sorry for the wait.

Thanks for reading! Plz review! They help me gain my sanity for a little bit so I can write the next chapter!

~AF Lullaby


End file.
